Mikan's life in my story
by mxn1fan
Summary: THIS IS A REWRITE OF THE STORY I DELETED! But anyways, same title, same plot! XD this is about how Mikan leaves alice academy to go to America to train her SEC alice! She goes through a lot in America and comes back after three years to japan! Is she the same person she was before or completely opposite? The summary sucks but please try to read it! R&R! BTW, same until chap 9! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Author: **Hi guys! This is mxn1fan and I'm writing my first Gakuen Alice fanfic. I hope you like it. Enjoy! XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Author's POV**

Isn't it a wonderful day at Alice Academy, or for short AA?

**Not.**

I'll tell you what's happening right now.

**End of POV**

In the hallway, were two students fighting. A 16-year-old brunette haired girl and a 16-year-old raven haired boy.

"NATSUME YOU PERVERT! YOU PEEKED, DIDN'T YOU?" the brunette haired girl yelled at Natsume, the raven haired boy.

"You're the one who showed it to me_Polka dots." _he replied back with a smirk. The brunette haired girl, Mikan, was fuming.

A vein popped up on her forehead. Smoke started coming out of her ears as she was turning red of anger, and of course, embarrassment.

"I NEVER SHOWED MY PANTIES TO YOU. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LOOKED AT IT WHEN I BUMPED TO YOU AND FELL ON THE GROUND!" she yelled back.

Her scream was so loud that it shook up the whole building. It didn't really bother the students because they were used to their fighting routine every day, so they would just ignore it.

"Shut up Polka dots. Your hurting my ears." He replied emotionlessly as he walked away.

"NATSUME, COME BACK HERE YOU PERVERTED IDIOT! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" she yelled as loud as she can, but it was too late, he was already gone.

As she was cursing him in her thoughts, she realized that she was seven minutes late to Jinno-sensei's math class.

"Oh my gosh!" I'm late for Jin-Jin's class! It's all because of that ugly pervert!" she screamed in panic. Mikan dusted her skirt and ran as fast as she could to Jinno-sensei's class.

**Five minutes later**

Finally, Mikan arrived in front of her class. She stopped to think for a while.

'_I can't believe I'm late for Jin-Jin's class! He is so gonna kill me! I just hope he doesn't use his alice to punish me again… Okay, here I go.'_

As she opened the door, she suddenly heard screaming.

"SAKURA! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN! HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO GET RID OF THAT OVERSLEEPING HABIT!" yelled Jinno-sensei as he glared at her.

"But I…" she tried to explain to her mean teacher, who was already fuming with anger.

"NO EXCUSES! EXTRA HOMEWORK FOR YOU! GO TO YOUR SEAT!" Jinno yelled quieter but is still angry.

'Well at least more homework is better than being punished by Jin-Jin's alice.' Mikan thought. She sighed and went back to her seat which was beside a raven haired boy who was sleeping with a manga book over his face. She glared at him and started to curse him in her thoughts.

'Humph! It's his entire fault! He purposely bumps into me and always gets me late to class. A pervert will always be a pervert." She thought as she looked at him.

**After class**

**Mikan's POV**

'Thank goodness! Jinno-sensei's class is finished. Now I don't have to listen to his annoying, difficult, and boring math problems over and over again.' I mentally said to myself.

"HOTARU!" I yelled as I ran over to hug my best friend in the whole wide world.

**End of POV**

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

There goes Mikan flying to the wall, shot again by the baka gun 6.0 invented by the emotionless inventor, also Mikan's best friend, Hotaru Imai.

The inventor loves to blackmail people with the embarrassing pictures she took secretly. She also sells those pictures for money or what they call it, rabbits. Not only that, but also sells her inventions for a very expensive price. She is emotionless, but deep inside she really does care for her friends although she wouldn't dare let them know. Let's get back to the story now.

Poor Mikan was on the floor rubbing her big three bumps on her forehead which she got from her best friend who had hit her with her baka gun.

"Hotaru, why did you do that to me?" Mikan asked Hotaru with tears forming in her eyes as she tried to get up.

"You were going to hug me and I don't want your baka germs on me." Hotaru replied back as she went back to her seat to finish her inventions.

"You're so mean Hotaru!" she said as she pouted.

She expected to get an answer but Hotaru just ignored her. She sighed.

Suddenly a hand appeared in front of her and took it. She looked at the person who helped her get up and smiled.

"Thanks Yuu! You're such a good friend." She said as she hugged him and gave him her best smile, and of course Yuu, the class president, smiled back.

Then she came over to the two boys, who were just sitting in their seats. One was a blonde boy with blue eyes patting a bunny and the other one was a raven haired boy who was sleeping with a manga book over his face. He was also the boy who made her get late to class.

"Hi Ruka-pyon!" said Mikan as she smiled at the blonde haired boy which made him blush.

"How's Usagi?" she asked as she was patting the bunny. She loved this pet and the pet loved her. It was a white bunny with a button nose which made it look so adorable.

"He's fine. Thanks for asking." Ruka said as she smiled at her. As you may know, Ruka has a small crush with Mikan and it was so obvious, but unfortunately, our brunette is so dense that she doesn't notice.

"You're welcome Ruka-pyon!" she replied back with a happy voice.

The brunette than turned to the raven haired boy who was silently reading his manga.

"Hey Natsume." She smiled at him. She wasn't feeling angry for some reason.

"Hn." Natsume plainly replied back as he went back to reading his manga.

"Mou Natsume! You should reply back properly to me since I greeted you nicely." pouted Mikan as she took away his manga from his hands.

"Good Morning_ polka dots._" Natsume replied back with a smirk plastered on his face as he took back his book away from her.

**3**

**2**

**1**

"NATSUME! YOU UGLY PERVERT!" she yelled loudly attracted the whole classroom's attention.

"You are an idiot, a pervert, a-

Mikan got cut off by the announcements.

_**Will Mikan Sakura please come to the office. I repeat will Mikan Sakura please come to the office.**_

When the announcement was finish, all eyes suddenly went on Mikan.

"What did you do now baka?" Hotaru said as she aimed her baka gun at her.

Mikan suddenly sweat dropped.

"Actually, I don't really know what I did wrong." said a confused Mikan forgetting about all what happened between her and Natsume.

"I guess I have to go now. Bye guys!" she said as she walked out the door.

'Take care Mikan.' thought two raven haired students.

**At the Headmaster room**

**Mikan's POV**

'I wonder what they want from me. I don't think I've ever went to the headmaster's room before so this is probably important. I guess I should go in now.' I thought to myself. I opened the door and saw many statues, chandeliers, which really made this room look very fancy.

"Hello Miss Sakura. Please sit down." A voice said to me. I guess it was the headmaster who's talking to me.

"Hello headmaster. May I ask why you wanted to see me?" I said trying not to stutter.

He didn't look young but he also didn't look old. So he's probably in his 40's.

**End of POV**

"Ah yes. I have to tell you something very important. It contains your SEC alice." He said to Mikan with a tone of coldness in his voice. (**A/N: **SEC stands for steal-copy-erase.)

Mikan looked shocked. She never told anyone about her second alice, not even her best friend. She kept it a secret for years and nobody found out, until now.

"Excuse me, but how did you know I have another alice?" she asked him trying not to sound suspicious.

The headmaster paused for a while. After a few seconds, he looked at her.

"I'm sorry but that is private information that I cannot tell you. Back to the point. Since you do not know how to control your second alice you must transfer to America's alice academy." He said to her plainly.

She stood there, frozen to the ground. After a few minutes, she came back to earth. She was wide-eyed and her jaw touched the ground.

"WHAT!" she yelled as she started panicking. Her scream was so loud that it could break everyone's ears, but the good thing is that the headmaster's room was soundproof.

**Author: **So how do you like it? I hope you enjoyed it, and don't worry I am so going to update sooner or later. You never know… bye guys! XD

So how do you like it? I hope you enjoyed it, and don't worry I am so going to update sooner or later. You never know… bye guys! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Worst day ever**

**Author: **Hey guys! This is the second chapter! I really hope you like it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

"Please calm down Miss Sakura." the headmaster said with a tone of irritation in his voice.

"I'm sorry headmaster, but this is just going too fast for me." Mikan said as she tried to calm down. She sat on back on the chair and heaved a sigh.

The headmaster looked at Mikan with eyes of worry but quickly disappeared as she started to speak.

"When will I leave? How long will I stay?" she asked trying not to sound depressed. She was about to cry but held it in so she wouldn't look so weak in front of the headmaster. All she thought about was the fact that going to America meant leaving her friends and that made her more depressed.

"Tomorrow. You will stay for at least 3 years." He replied sternly. He couldn't help but stare at the girl with eyes of guilt and sadness. He knows how it feels to leave your friends because he went through the same thing before. That's what made him the person he is right now.

When she heard his reply, she suddenly became silent. She clenched her fists so hard that her knuckles turned white and the aura around her became darker. A single tear drop fell down her cheek but quickly hid it with her bangs so the he wouldn't notice.

"Thank you for the information headmaster, I will go now." She said darkly as she slowly headed towards the door.

"Wait, there is one more thing I forgot…" he said as she was about to leave.

"You must not tell anyone about this. You may go now." He continued. In reply, she nodded and left.

As Mikan walked back to the classroom, she cried silently while thinking of the talk with the master.

'I can't believe I'm transferring to America leaving all my friends here in Japan. I have to do it to control my second Alice or I might hurt somebody. I just wish this day had never happened." She said wiping her tears streaking down her face.

**At the front of the classroom**

**Mikan's POV**

'I'm here… I guess I should stop crying now. I wouldn't want them to be suspicious and asking me questions like "What happened?" or "Did you get in trouble?" and any other ones I don't want to answer. Hotaru also told me that I look 60x uglier if I cry which would always calm me down." I thought as I chuckled and smiled to myself.

'I guess I should go in now. Here I go.' I thought as I pushed the door.

**End of POV**

"Ohayou! I'm back!" Mikan said as she put on her happy façade once again.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan/Mikan-sama/Sakura-san!" everybody replied to her, except two raven-haired students. All of them stood up and crowded her asking her questions that she didn't know or want to answer. Suddenly, all of the people were knocked down with the bullets shot out from Hotaru's baka gun. She walked up to her slowly as she put the baka gun in her pocket.

"What did he talk to you about?" Hotaru asked Mikan with a stoic face but her eyes showed hints of worry.

"Are you worried about me? Oh, I love you Hotaru!" she smiled as she ran towards her for a bear hug. Unfortunately, she got hit with Hotaru's baka gun and fell flat on the ground.

"Hotaru! That's the second time you hit me!" she shouted as she rubbed her forehead covered with bumps.

"I just want don't want your baka germs on me." she replied with her poker face as she went back to her seat to fix her inventions.

"You're so mean." she said as she pouted. She also stood up and went back to her seat.

**An hour later**

Class was over and everyone went back to their dorms to rest. As for Mikan, she didn't rest because she had to pack for a flight to America tomorrow. Even if she did, she couldn't because of all the things that were going through her head right now.

**Mikan's POV**

'Tomorrow's the flight and I haven't even spent time with any of my friends. I have to leave them for their own safety, but I won't see them for at least three years. I guess I should go to sleep for tomorrow…' I thought as tears came down from my eyes.

I laid myself on the bed trying to calm myself. I closed my eyes to keep my tears from coming out but it won't stop. Finally, everything became quiet. I blacked out. I cried myself to sleep. This is the worst day ever.

**Author:** So… how'd you think? It was kind of shorter than the other one but I hope you like it! Please Review! And don't worry, I will update soon! Bye! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Persona's secrets revealed.**

**Author: **Hey guys! It's me again! I'm sorry it took so long but I finally updated. In this chapter there is some OOC in here. So, here it is… Enjoy! XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Mikan's POV**

'I guess today's the big day…' I frowned at the thought, as I walked to the bathroom looking at my tear stained face in the mirror. I took a quick shower, and wore a new pair of clean clothes after I finished. I took my luggage as I walked out the door, but I stopped for a moment and looked at the room behind me.

"I'll miss this place," I muttered under my breath as I closed the door, leaving my now empty room. I felt tears dripping down my cheeks from my swollen eyes, as all the memories of my times at the academy flashed through my mind. Happy ones, sad ones, embarrassing ones, and so much more, but all of that was gone because I had to leave the place that truly felt like home to me.

I suddenly remembered what my best friend, Hotaru, said to me, 'Stop crying, it makes you look 60x uglier.' I smiled at the thought and wiped the tears streaming down my face. I walked away, thinking about the words she said to me, figuring that she would've understood me if I told her about my situation right now and wouldn't like me to be miserable.

**At the gates**

Mikan finally reached the gates of the academy, and found a black limo and an emotionless Persona waiting for her. She looked at him wide-eyed, with her jaw dropped, before going into the limo followed by him who just smirked at her reaction; the smirk was wiped off his face quickly as possible however and was returned to his normal façade. When they went inside, the limo sped off, out the gates of Alice Academy.

Mikan, who recovered from her astonishment, suddenly asked a question.

"W-why are you h-here?" she stuttered while looking at him with fright in her eyes.

"I guess the Headmaster forgot to tell you one, important, detail…" Persona said as a smirk was plastered on his face.

Mikan became more suspicious when Persona smirked. She waited for him to answer, but all she got was silence. After a few minutes, Persona finally answered.

"I am coming with you to America." He plainly said, waiting for her response. Mikan, who was getting paler by the minute, fainted after hearing his answer.

**25 minutes after Mikan fainted**

It was getting darker as each minute passed and Mikan finally awoke from shock. She found Persona staring at her with his red eyes, which sent shivers down her spine. She sat up properly and stared at Persona. Then she became wide-eyed when she realized that she was leaning on his shoulder.

"I-I am so sorry for leaning on you," Mikan stuttered and immediately got her head off of his shoulder.

"Hmm," was his reply.

After a few minutes of silence, Persona spoke up.

"Mikan, I have to tell you something…" Persona replied as his eyes softened, but turned serious again, she stopped panicking as she realized this and became silent. She stared at him, curious of what he's going to say.

"I am your brother," He continued looking at her as she stared at him with her eyes wider than when she found out he was going with her to America. He waited for her to reply back to him, but then again, she fainted.

He sighed; he was very stressed. He hoped his sister wouldn't be angry at him for not telling her about this. He did hurt her sometimes, but he didn't really mean to do it because it was his job to keep Kuro Neko to work properly and to not get distracted by her. It was also to keep her safe and far from danger. His thoughts were cut off by the sound of his sister, waking up.

"Persona, I had a really weird dream. You were there and you said I was your sister. Don't you think it's weird?" Mikan said dazedly as she realized that Persona wasn't saying anything.

"Is it true?" She asked with a tone of shock in her voice. Persona looked at her with soft eyes and nodded, not knowing what to say to her. He waited for her reaction, which he thought would be something bad, and finally, she did something that shocked him.

She hugged him.

It was his turn to be shocked and wide-eyed. When the hug was over, he stared at her little sister, who was suddenly crying.

"I can't believe it! I'm so happy right now!" she said as she stopped crying and hugged him again. This action of hers stunned him leaving him frozen to his seat. He finally snapped out of shock and stared at her with eyes of shock.

"I thought you would be angry at me… You know, because I've hurt you a lot of times…" he murmured softly for only her to hear.

"I was but, I can never hold the grudge against a family member. I also don't want to be alone." She said with a smile on her face. When he heard this, he smiled under his mask. It was a genuine one, not a smirk, but a real one.

"I'm sorry for not saying this earlier, but I wanted to protect you from the evil crutches of the AAO who want to get me to join their organization." He said, not tearing his eyes away from hers.

"But what does that have to do with protecting me?" she asked, with a glint of worry in her eyes.

"If they find out that I have sister, they'll probably kidnap you so they would get me to join them." He said as he looked at her, waiting for her response.

"Thank you… brother." She smiled glowingly at him as he smiled back. The two hugged each other as a symbol of a brother and sister bond.

When they were finished, they fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

**Author:** I think this chapter went well, don't you think? Please don't forget to review and don't worry there are more to come! Bye! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author: **Hey guys! It's been awhile and I am SO SORRY! I was just busy for school! Forget that now,  
instead... Here's the chapter 4!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**At the airport**

"WOW! We're finally here!" said a brunette haired girl as she was walking out of the car. Her eyes were dazzling with excitement with gazes of people following her.

"Please Mikan, calm down. People are staring at us." A black haired man sweat dropped as he walked out of the car after her. He had seen the people gazing at them and with his deathly glare, they stopped.

"Come on Persona! Stop being so bossy brother! I am just so EXCITED!" she screamed happily, while pouting at him. She began jumping of joy as she took her luggage with her.

Yes, it's been a few hours that she found out that Persona was her brother and now, they are  
happier than ever. Persona sighed as he took his luggage and followed her as they walked to their destination.

'You know, you're really annoying sometimes, but that's what I love about you. I am just happy to be with you now... Nee-chan.' He thought, as his lips tugged upwards.

**1 day later**

It's been a day since they left Japan and they were finally in America. Every passenger was sleeping except a certain brunette girl.

'I bet everyone's worried about me right now.' Mikan sighed as she looked outside her window.

'I just miss them so much! I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye.' A tear fell down her cheeks, but were wiped away by her brother's finger.

"You miss them, don't you?" Persona said as he looked at her with worried eyes. He knew that his sister had missed her friends. He took her in his arms as he tried to comfort her. She looked back at him with a pained expression and leaned on his chest to cry.

"sniff-of-sniff-course I-do." She said as she looked up to him. She was trying to stop the tears, but it won't stop.

After a few minutes of crying, she finally stopped and took the arms off around her. She wiped away the tears and looked at her brother.

"Brother, has this ever happened to you?" she asked, looking at him.

"Yes, but that was the past. I moved on and I focus on the path of my future. What matters is that we are finally together." He said as his eyes showed sadness for a moment, but quickly regained his happy expression before looking at her.

Before she could say anything, she got interrupted by an announcement.

**_"Attention Passengers. We have arrived at America. Please prepare for landing. I repeat. Please prepare for landing."_**

She looked at him with caring, gentle eyes and gave him a hearty smile.

"Thank you for being there for me, when I needed you." She faced him, and gave him a hug.

He hugged her back with a smile and a gentle expression.

'No, thank you for being my sister.' He thought before they separated.

**At Alice Academy America**

"Look brother! We're finally here! I think that this school is bigger than the one in Japan!" she said, as she got walked through the gates of the academy. Persona came walking behind her, giving glares at people who were staring at them. He stared at her and sighed. **(A/N: **By the way, I forgot to tell you that they will be speaking in English. Let's just say that they are both fluent in English.**)**

"Mikan, please calm down and stop running." He said, as he carried his luggage, and hers. He tried catching up to her, but she was too fast.

She looked back and smirked. She saw her brother, who was trying to catch up with her. She decided to tease him.

"Am I too fast for you?" she said, as she stopped running for awhile for her brother to catch up.

He glared at her and started walking past her, ignoring what she said. She smiled as she saw her brother ahead of her and ran up to him walking with the same pace.

A few minutes later, they finally arrived at the special star's dorm. **(A/N:** They both live in the same room because Persona is her bodyguard and genders don't matter in dorms.**) **When they walked inside, Mikan was flabbergasted. The rooms were filled with fancy decorations and not to mention it was huge! There was a kitchen with everything you need in every shelf and two big king-sized beds with very comfortable looking pillows. There was also the living room with a 100-inch TV and a big leather couch. Next to that, was a music room filled with many instruments and a recording studio.

Mikan ran to her bed, which was near the window, and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**The next day**

"You must be the new student! Hi, I am your homeroom teacher, Peter! It's a pleasure to meet you!" a brown haired man squealed to Mikan. He had brown eyes and was wearing a tutu, like the one Narumi wears.

She sweat dropped, but replied back with a smile. Her homeroom teacher reminds her of Narumi, which kind of freaked her out a bit.

"You are so cute and adorable! Wait here for my signal." He said, lowering his voice close to a whisper. He headed into class, skipping like a maniac.

"Attention students! I have a special announcement for all of you!" he said with a big, dazzling smile plastered on his glowing face. Everyone turned their attention to the teacher. Some of them were eyeing him with disgust of the sight of his attire.

"We have a new student!" one of the students said. Everyone started murmuring of the new student.

"Yes, now please welcome her and treat her nicely!" he said with a big smile, as he gestured her to come in.

The moment she stepped inside, all boys had hearts in their eyes with their mouth drooling, except for 5 boys. All girls were eyeing her with jealousy but at the same time with envy, for how beautiful she was.

"Hello everyone! My name is Mikan Sakura and I come from the Alice Academy in Japan. Please take care of me!" she said facing the crowd with a big glowing smile on her angelic face.

As she scanned the crowd, she stopped at sight of a raven haired person before her. Everybody's eyes widened as they saw her running towards that person.

**Author: **Well, who do you think the person is that made her react like that? I will try to make sure to update as fast as I can, I promise! Bye guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Author: **I am back and I am SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated for like 3 months so I hope you can forgive me! Anyways, here is chapter 5! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

"AOI!" Mikan yelled, as she was squeezing the life out of her. She was sobbing hard, not caring if anyone was looking at them.

The raven-haired girl, Aoi, just looked shocked and froze in her seat. She finally snapped out of her shock, and pulled off the girl hugging her.

"Excuse me for asking but, who are you?" Aoi asked, staring at her with disbelief and confusion.

Mikan froze for a minute and rubbed the back of her neck. She had a nervous grin on her face as she started to explain who she was.

"Oopsies... I kind of forgot to introduce myself..." at that reply, everyone sweat-dropped. They all looked at her with different kinds of expressions as she talked.

Mikan started to introduce herself.

"I am Mikan Sakura, a friend of your brother, Natsume Hyuuga. He told me all about you and how you were kid-"she got cut off by the hand slapped on her mouth. Aoi looked at her with cold eyes, and moved closer to her.

"Let's go to a safer place, where there are no people." Aoi said, and in reply, Mikan nodded. She was kind of freaked out of why she did that, but followed her instead.

* * *

The bell rang, and classes started. Mikan and Aoi found a janitor's closet and went inside, not making a sound. Aoi was panting, because she sprinted quickly, trying to avoid teachers and students. As for Mikan, she was sweating, and panting harder, because she had a hand on top of her mouth making it harder for her to breathe, as she was dragged across the hall.

Aoi looked at her, finally stopping and calmed down. Looking at the girl beside her, she started speaking.

"How do you know my brother? How did you know about my past? Are you part of the AAO?" she couldn't stop asking questions, for there are many that were in her head right now. There was panic, and a little hint of fear, shown in her eyes. Mikan looked at her, finally being able to calm herself down. Seeing how desperate she was, she sat down on the cold hard floor and began to answer her.

"Well to start this off..." she talked about how she knew her and many other things. **(A/N: I don't want to explain that much so I will just skip the talking part.)**

Aoi, who sat beside, was listening intently to every word she said, never blinking an eye.

**A few hours later**

Both Mikan and Aoi were still in the janitor's closet, finally done talking and answering many questions. They both stood up, as Aoi started to speak up.

"Onee-sama, I am so thankful for telling about my brother and how much he was worried. I always thought he was dead because of the AAO, but you proved me wrong. Thank you so much!" she said the last sentence as tears began brimming in her eyes. She looked at Mikan and hugged her tightly, not letting go.

Mikan looked at her with a smile on her face, but as minutes passed, she began to sweat-drop because Aoi was still hugging her.

"Aoi, you can stop hugging me now." At that, she instantly stopped hugging her and apologized. Then Mikan suddenly realized something.

"Why did you call me Onee-sama when I am the same age as you?" she asked with a confused look on her face. Aoi saw this and began to giggle lightly. She finally stopped after a few seconds, and finally answered her question.

"I am not the same age as you, but I am the same grade as you. I skipped a few grades because of my high grades in school and test exams. They decided that I should skip a few grades and now I am a 10th grader." She answered Mikan question, and took a deep breath. When she looked at the shocked expression on her face, she began laughing.

Mikan woke up from her shock as she found her raven haired friend on the floor, crying of laughter. She looked confused and then turned red in embarrassment, realizing what she had done.

"Mou! It's not my fault that you look like my age and you're really smart." Shouted Mikan. She began turning more red of embarrassment, and a little of rage.

"I am sorry Onee-sama! It's just that it's really funny!" Aoi replied, between stifles of laughter. She clutched her stomach as she began to calm down. Mikan looked at her, and smiled at her apology. Suddenly, looking at the clock, she realized that school was over and because they were in the closet, they couldn't hear anything. She suddenly took a laughing Aoi, and dragged her out of the closet. Aoi, who also realized it, ran with her to the girl's dorm.

**At the girl's dorm**

In front of room 403, this was Aoi's room, two girls were panting hard with sweat all over them. Mikan, who looked at the girl beside her, began laughing and rolled on the ground. The girl beside her, Aoi, also began laughing and rolled on the ground with her. Now, both girls were laughing, clutching their stomachs, and crying of laughter. After a few minutes of laughing, they both calmed down and Mikan started to speak.

"Um, Aoi, do you know where my room is?" she asked as she showed a piece of paper in front of her. When Aoi saw her room number, she squealed and happiness was shown in her eyes. Mikan, who was now in front of her, asked her what made her so happy.

"Oh my god! You are my new roommate! I am so happy!" Aoi squealed, making Mikan clutch her ears tightly. The sound of her voice was so loud that it could make everyone wake up in the whole floor. Fortunately for the other people, their room was soundproof.

Aoi, who glanced at her, dragged her in quickly in her room. When Mikan saw her room, she was speechless, I mean who wouldn't. **(A/N: Again, I do not want to describe what it looks like. Just use your awesome imagination! :)**

**At night**

It was dark and the moon lit brightly in the sky. A brown haired girl was out in the balcony, looking at the stars. She was wearing a beautiful pink silk nightgown that glittered in the night. She started thinking of what would happen to her in this new school.

**Mikan's POV**

'I wonder what other surprises are waiting for me. Also, today was not as bad as I expected.' I thought, smiling sadly. I looked at the moon as tears fell down my eyes.

'I still miss everyone, especially Hotaru and Natsume. I just wish they were here.' I walked slowly into my room. I sat on the bed, and looked at Aoi, who was sleeping peacefully. I wiped my tears off my face and suddenly smiled.

'At least I have Aoi to keep me company. I hope to meet other nice people during this school year.' I thought as I lay down on the bed, drifting slowly off to sleep.

**End of POV**

She slept peacefully as a beautiful smile graced her lips. As she slept, she began dreaming of herself and a raven haired boy.

**Author: I am finished Chapter 5! I hope you like it! Again I am so sorry for not updating for so long! I promise I will update as soon as possible! See you later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Author:** Hey guys! I was bored and I remembered to update my story! Here it is!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

It was another beautiful day in America, and everything was peaceful. Until now...

"MIKAN!" Aoi shouted loudly in her friend's ear as she pushed her off the bed.

Mikan groaned, her body aching from the fall. She stood up unsteadily, glaring at her raven haired friend.

"What the heck was that for?" she shouted, still glaring holes through her. Aoi, who was glaring back at her, made a gesture to the clock. Mikan looked at the clock, and then at Aoi. Seeing her dressed in the school uniform, she suddenly realized something and became wide-eyed.

"AH! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" she screamed in panic, suddenly taking her uniform and running to the bathroom. After 5 minutes, she finally finished and took her back pack. She looked at Aoi and started glaring at her.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier!" she turned red of anger, as she glared at her. In response Aoi glared back harder at her and began to speak.

"What do you think I did?" she screamed, and suddenly calmed down. Mikan, who was glaring at her friend, suddenly sweat dropped and apologized. Realizing that they were almost late to class, she took Aoi's hand and dragged her to class.

**At the class room**

"-kura." As if on cue, the two girls appeared right in front of the class room. They both looked sweaty, their hair was a mess, and most importantly, everyone was staring at them as if they were crazy. Mikan and Aoi, who held onto each other for support, both yelled in reply.

"I`m here" Realizing that they replied at the same time, they both looked at each other as if they were crazy. Out of nowhere, they both laughed and got on the ground, bursting tears of laughter. Everyone stared at them as if they were crazier than before, if that was possible.

A few minutes after the crazy moment, the teacher interrupted them.

"You may now go to your seats ladies." he said, smiling at them. Aoi went back to her seat and smiled at her friend. The teacher suddenly looked at Mikan and spoke.

"Mikan, since you were not here yesterday, you can sit beside Tyler." He pointed at a black haired handsome guy sitting at the very back seat. A dangerous aura was surrounding him as he stirred out of his sleep.

At that, everyone snapped out of their daze as they gasped. At their reaction, Mikan looked at them, then at the teacher, with a confused look on her face.

"What`s wrong?" she asked, looking at the horrified faces of the other students.

Out of the blue, a boy spoke up looking angry, with a hint of jealousy and envy in his eyes.

"You can`t let her seat with him! He has a curse set upon him that makes everyone who is near him get bad things happening to them. It`s dangerous!" he said as he suddenly gasped and put his hand over his mouth, regretting what he said.

Everyone suddenly looked at the black haired guy, a look of terror showing on their faces. Nobody recognized the sad and angry look on his face, except the brunette haired girl. Then she did something that surprised everyone. She walked back to the table where Tyler was sitting and sat right beside him. Aoi, who saw this, smirked. She knew what she was going to do next.

Mikan suddenly greeted him, of course, with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Hey there! My name is Mikan Sakura and I hope we could be good friends!" She said as she held out her right hand. Everyone, including Tyler, except Aoi, looked at her shocked. Tyler, who recovered from shock first, suddenly took her hand and smirked.

"Hn." He replied plainly, as a poker face replaced his sad and angry expression. He had a hint of happiness in his eyes. Again, everyone gasped at what their cold, lonely classmate did. Aoi looked proudly at her friend, as if she was her mother who just found out that she was going to college.

After that, class started and everyone still couldn't get their minds off of what happened a while ago, except Mikan, Aoi, and Tyler.

**After Class**

The two friends walked down the hallway, catching the guys' population. Both of them didn't recognize this and kept walking.

"I can`t believe you did that in front of the whole class! I am so happy you`re my friend!" Aoi looked at her kindheartedly. She was extremely proud of her for what she done and couldn't be prouder.

Mikan looked at her and smiled. She knew how it felt to be treated like that, and she couldn't stand him getting treated like that too.

"Well, I was treated like that once, and I couldn't stand to see another person get treated like that too. Besides, he seems nice." She replied, her eyes tinted with happiness. She then started thinking about her new friend Tyler, and how handsome he was. Realizing what she was doing, she shook it off and blushed.

Aoi, who saw this, grinned like a maniac. She decided to tease her.

"It seems that a certain someone likes Tyler." She said in a singsong voice. Mikan, who heard this, blushed even more. She suddenly remembered about a raven haired boy, and stopped blushing. She looked at her friend as if she was crazy.

"That`s not true! Besides, I have someone I already like..." she mumbled the second sentence, hoping that Aoi did not hear it. Unfortunately, she did.

"Ooh! Tell me! Tell me! Tell m-"she got by the scream of her brunette haired friend.

"Okay, okay!" she finally agreed to tell her, wanting for her to stop talking. She leaned in closer as she whispered who she liked.

"I like your brother, Natsume Hyuuga." When she said that, Aoi screamed in happiness and began jumping up of joy.

"I can`t believe it! I am so happy to hear that! You are going to be my sister soon and I know it!" she squealed as Mikan blushed. She dragged her squealing friend all the way to the girls' dorm.

**At the girls' dorm**

Both girls rushed onto their beds, wearing their cozy pajamas. Aoi, who still couldn't forget what her friend told her, screamed in happiness. Mikan looked at her crazily and suddenly realized what she was screaming about. She blushed 10 shades of red and put a hand over her friend`s mouth.

"Can you please stop screaming? I just said that I like you brother, there`s nothing big about that." The blush on her face faded away as she took her hand off of her friend`s mouth.

"For you no, but for me yes! Soon you will be married and you will be my sister! Yippee!" Aoi squealed and began shaking Mikan. She blushed and suddenly stopped.

"Stop that! I am not getting married to your brother! I haven't even confessed yet! Besides he`s the in Japan while I'm here in America." At the last sentence, Mikan`s face fell into a sad expression as tears began streaming down her face.

Aoi looked at her and pulled her into a hug. She comforted her by patting her on the back in a motherly way. After a few minutes, she spoke up.

"You miss him a lot don`t you?" she wiped the tears of her friends face as she put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Mikan looked at her with her now red, puffy eyes and smiled sadly. She laid down on the bed, as she looked emptily at the ceiling.

"Not only him but everyone else, especially my best friend. I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye." Again, tears began forming in her eyes as she held it in. Aoi laid right beside her and began to comfort her. Soon, the brunette haired girl fell asleep, tears visible in her cheeks. Aoi wiped them away as she hugged her friend.

Tears also began brimming in her eyes and wiped them away. Slowly drifting off to sleep, she began to think of one last thing.

'Don't worry. I will always be there for you. Even if it's the last thing I do.' She smiled sadly and finally slept.

**Author: **Well? How was that? Good or bad? If you want to tell me PLEASE REVIEW! I will update as soon as possible! Bye guys ;D


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Author: **Hey guys! I did promise that I would update soon so here I am! Here is my 7th Chappie!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

RING! RING! RING!

Peter, their teacher, twirled into the classroom with a bright grin plastered upon his face. Everyone who looked at him either looked disgusted, or just fainted.

Still smiling, he started doing attendance. **(A/N: I will just skip to Mikan's name.)**

"Mikan Sakura." He looked around and spotted her. He smiled as she raised her hand.

"He- she got cut off by the one and only, her brother, Persona.

Bursting in the classroom, he walked slowly to her sister as everyone's eyes followed where he went. In reply, he glared coldly at them. Mikan looked at him, confusion obviously expressed on her face. He came closer to her, and whispered something quietly into her ear.

"You are being transferred to the dangerous ability class." At that, her eyes widened as she froze in shock. Her best friend, Aoi, eyed her and him curiously as they stood up to walk to the door. When the teacher was about to shout her name, Persona came up to him and whispered to him of what he told to Mikan.

He nodded in reply, as he let them walk out the door. Everyone just froze in shock and confusion in their seats, but everyone stopped as their teacher started talking. Well everyone, except for a certain raven haired girl. She needed to talk to her, and soon enough she will.

**With Persona and Mikan**

In the hallway, were two people silently walking as they passed the classrooms. Mikan, who was still shocked of what she was told, looked at her brother.

"Brother, am I really being transferred to the dangerous ability class? Am I allowed to tell anybody about this?" Persona suddenly stopped at the question and looked at her with his piercing cold eyes that suddenly softened at the sight of her.

Looking sadly at her, he answered in a quiet voice which only he and she could hear.

"I'm sorry Mikan. As much as I want to protect you, our uncle already decided to put you in the dangerous ability's class because of your alice. And you cannot tell anybody about this." Hearing the answer, she looked down sadly as the tears threatened to fall down. Persona saw this and hugged his sister in comfort as they walked to her new class.

**At the DA class**

In front of the room were Persona, the new dangerous ability class teacher, and Mikan, the new dangerous ability class student. She looked at all of the students and spotted a sleeping Tyler and smiled. Looking back at the class which was glaring coldly at her, she suddenly sweat dropped as the grin on her face disappeared.

"This is your new student, Mikan Sakura. Treat her nicely." Persona's cold hard voice attracted the attention away from Mikan as she sighed in relief. In reply to what he said, the whole class nodded as they looked at the girl who was now walking at the back of the class, finding her seat beside a black haired guy napping on the table.

After that was over, Persona started talking about defenses to defend your enemy's attacks. She knew that it was going to be boring so she dozed off, right next to Tyler. But what she didn't know is the black haired guy that was hiding his smile as he dozed off to sleep too.

**After class**

Class was finally over, but Mikan was still sleeping softly, as everyone, except Tyler, walked out of the classroom to lunch. Seeing her still asleep, he walked up to her as he nudged her softly trying to wake her up. Not seeing any response from her, he sighed and muttered something under his breath as he formed cold water out of thin air and splashed it onto her. **(A/N: I am making Tyler's alice water.)**

"WHAT THE HECK!" Mikan shrieked as she jumped out of her seat, water splashing everywhere as she glared coldly at the sapphire-eyed boy. Smirking, he started walking slowly out of class, saying one more thing before disappearing into thin air.

"Chill, _Strawberries._" Hearing what he mumbled, she fumed in embarrassment and anger as she looked at her shirt. She realized that she was not wearing her jacket and left her with only a white, wet, and see through polo longed-sleeved shirt. She looked furious as she screamed Persona's name. After a while, he appeared right in front of her, smirking like an idiot.

"I know you saw what he did to me! Just help me cover myself up!" Grinning more, he sighed and finally gave her a jacket that he carried just in case something like this happens. Putting the jacket on, she smiled and hugged him before skipping off to lunch. After she did, he disappeared off to God knows where.

**At the cafeteria**

Finally, Mikan found the cafeteria. Looking around, she saw her friend Aoi and ran up to her, giving her a big bear hug. Aoi, who was shocked at first, hugged her back as they pulled away from each other.

"Aoi, I miss you so much! Can you please tell me where I can sit and get my lunch?" Mikan looked at her friend waiting for her reply.

Aoi looked at her and smiled brightly, showing part of her shiny, white teeth.

"Well, first I have to see your star badge." Mikan did what she said and took the badge out of her pocket. It was a big humongous star on the badge with a silver lining around it. When Aoi saw this, she looked at her wide eyed and her jaw dropped. Mikan looked at her, sweat dropping at her reaction.

"What the heck! You are a special star! That's like the highest rank in the school! Only two people have it and its Tyler and you! I am super lucky!" Aoi's eyes shone brightly as she looked at the badge as if it was the winning ticket of the lottery.

Mikan, who just shrugged it off, nudged her in the ribs catching her attention.

"Can we just go eat now, because I am starving!" she looked at Aoi with a puppy dog face, and she sighed.

"Fine but you're buying me lunch!" Mikan's eyes brightened at the statement and let her friend drag her to the special star line. Let's just say that after they were finished, there was lots of food that filled the whole table and everyone just crazily stared at the two as they walked back to their classes.

Far away from there, was a man smirking as he was looking into a crystal ball. He walked to the window as he stared longingly out to the blue sky.

'It's almost time...'

**Author: **How did you like this chappie? Good or bad? By the way I will just introduce other characters' alices as I write along the stories! Anyways, I will update soon! **PLEASE REVIEW**! Ciao! ;D


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Author: I finally updated, Thank goodness! By the way, this is a RUKARU chapter! I know you guys have been waiting for this chappie so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Mikan's POV**

Hallelujah! Class is finally over! That teacher is so mean and old, although, he reminds me of Jin-Jin but it brings back memories. _Sigh. _I miss them. I wonder how they're doing...

**At Gakuen Alice**

**Natsume's POV**

'Where the h*ll is _**my**_ Polka dots? It been 2 weeks since I've seen her and it's driving me nuts.'  
I started frowning when I thought of her.

'What the... the gay teacher isn't wearing his regular clothes.

**End of POV**

Natsume and everyone eyed the supposedly horrifying image in front of the classroom. But the aura surrounding the teacher surprised them. Usually Narumi would be skipping and smiling, but right now it, it's most likely the opposite. Also, the teacher's clothes were different. Not a pink tutu, but regular clothes! Their teacher was looking down on the floor, but you can see his blood shot eyes showing that he was crying and still is.

"Everyone, I have some bad news to tell you..." he paused, wiping the tears off his face.

"WHAT THE F***!" Everyone's attention was on the mind reader now. Seeing his expression, everyone turned back to the teacher, looking curiously at him.

"Mikan..." Narumi continued, "Is now transferred to America for three years. She will come back though." At that, Hotaru shot him. She stood up from her chair and looked at him in disbelief, with an expressionless face, though a hint of sadness was shown in her eyes.

"That's not true. She wouldn't leave without telling us first." Hotaru said with a cold voice but sadness was evident in it. Now, everyone bawled their eyes at the cold inventor, and back at the teacher, who was now running out of the classroom with tears streaming down his face. Hotaru soon followed, then Ruka, who was running after her. Now, the whole classroom was dead silent. Then, everyone's eyes were now on the fire caster who jumped out the window, to god knows where.

**With Hotaru and Ruka**

**Ruka's POV**

I can't believe Mikan left without telling us, especially Natsume. I bet he's so depressed right now. I looked at Hotaru crying in the music room, a frown made its way to my face. Seeing her cry like this makes me sad so much. She just looks so... broken. I love her so much that it kills me to see her like this. I walked inside the room and went to her. I sat beside her by the piano to hear what she's saying.

"Hic-I-hic-can't-hic-believe that-hic-she left us-hic-without-hic-telling me." She told me, her tears streaming down as she put her head down. I pulled her closer to a hug and patted her on the back as she was crying in my shirt. I don't care if she was making it wet because all I care about is her happiness. Pulling her chin up, I looked into her eyes. The next thing I knew, sparks were flying.

**End of POV**

**Hotaru's POV**

Bunny boy's kissing me! I can't believe it. I closed my eyes as our tongues were having a war. Dang... he is such a good kisser. Unfortunately, I had to push him back because I needed some air. When we stopped, we both looked into each other's eyes. I never realized he had such beautiful cerulean eyes. Snap out of it! We have to be sad because of Mikan's departure. I guess I have to wait, don't I? I promise I will wait for you Mikan! My dearest best friend...

**End of POV**

When they pulled back, they were disappointed, but also happy that they kissed. They both looked into each other's eyes like it depended on their lives. Ruka's lips tugged upward but stopped when he suddenly saw the beautiful raven haired girl getting depressed again. It was complete silence, until Ruka spoke up.

"I love you Hotaru." Ruka stuttered, beginning to turn red but covered it with his long bangs by looking down on the floor. At this, Hotaru's strings of thoughts were broken as she looked up to him, and started crying. Seeing this, Ruka looked down on the floor heartbroken and apologized. He almost reach the door, until Hotaru pulled his wrist and pinned him to the wall, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Ruka was shocked at first but closed his eyes as their tongues fought in rhythm. When they stopped for air, Ruka was the first to speak up.

"So... does that mean we're- But got cut off by the lips of Hotaru on his. They continued this for a few minutes, and finally finished. Hotaru looked at him and smirked.

"Does that answer your question?" At her reply, Ruka smiled and peck her on the lips, pulling her into a passionate hug.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

Simply after that, they walked back to their dorms, sleeping peacefully dreaming of each other.

**With Natsume**

She left me. She left me all alone here. Now, there's no polka to annoy me, to scream at me, and mostly, to care for me. I know that I have Ruka but there's one thing different about her. I love her. I treated her differently but she didn't recognize it because of her dense head. I love her with all my heart and now she's gone. I promise that I will never give up on you and wait for you until the end.

**End of POV**

In the headmaster room, was a man looking at the raven haired lad who was sitting in a cherry blossom tree. He closed the curtains, darkness now engulfing the whole room. The only thing that was glowing was his blue, dark eyes.

"I am doing this for you my sweet, little niece."

**Author: Hey guys! I know there was some OOCness in here and if it made this chappie horrible, I am really sorry! Also, I really hope that you liked this chappie because I put it mainly for Rukaru! Don't worry, I will update as soon as possible! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Author's note:** I'm so sorry! I know I haven't updated for like a long time! GOMEN! I've been busy lately and studying for exams and having writer's block is such a BIATCH! Here's chappie 9, hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**3 years later**

Her brunette hair swayed as she dodged bullets being fired from an AAO enemy. Her cold eyes calculated his fast movements, for he had the alice of speed. Behind the mask, her lips tugged upwards, striking towards him, grabbing him by the leg and threw him roughly against a tree. Not giving him any time to recover, she appeared right in front of his eyes. Leaning in closely, she whispered in a playful, but hollow, tone.

"Where is he? Hm?"

He avoided her deadly gaze, leaving her question unanswered. Frowning, she gripped the collar of his AAO uniform and raised him with no effort, pinning him against the tree bark. Now glaring intensely, she asked again, but with a much more menacing voice.

"Where is he?"

The man in her hold shivered slightly but did not mutter a single sound. Realizing that he wasn't going to spill out anything, she frowned and whispered into his ear.

"Wait for me in hell."

Holding him in a head lock, she gripped his head tightly and twisted it. The sound of his neck breaking seemed like a fragile toy that had just been dropped on the ground. Wiping her blood stained hands, she examined him for any devices or important information. Finding nothing, she quietly sighed and placed her hand on his chest. A bright glow emitted from her hand as a reddish stone appeared in her hand. As the glow fainted, she stood up and looked at the object in her hand.

"A fire alice, huh..."

She walked out of the forest, admiring the beauty of nature that surrounded her. Looking up, she stared sadly at the white full moon, thinking of her old school.

'I'm sorry...'

Being aware of a strong presence behind her, she disappeared in the darkness and appeared in the shadows of the unknown body, and pointed a gun to his head.

"Shiro neko, I believe I trained you better than that."

Recognizing who it was, she quickly put her gun back and reappeared in front of him. Sealing all her emotions away, she stared icily into his coal black eyes. Speaking in a venomous tone, she bowed her head slightly and stood in a firm posture.

"He would not give away any information about him, Apollo."

He circled her as his jade and crimson eyes searched for any signs of lies and dishonesty in her words. Satisfied, he stopped in front of her and approached her. In a low, harsh tone, he mumbled to her.

"Another failed mission, Shiro neko... I'm very disappointed in you. I made you a monster so that I receive nothing but finished and successful missions from you. Think about it and try not to repeat the same mistake again. Goodnight."

Even though his lower part of his face hid behind the black mask, she could feel the evil smirk emerging from him. As he disappeared into thin air, she slumped. She hated- no, despised that man. Sighing, she knew that she couldn't do anything about him. He is the one who trained her. He's probably twice as strong as her. Aside from all her shallow cuts and bruises, a deep gash on her abdomen and exhaustion had given her a difficult time of trying to run. Instead, she spent her night limping through the dark forest, a trail of blood oozing from her wounds.

'I'm almost there. Just wait for me...'

**Author's note: **I hope you like this chappie! I know there are many things left unknown, but I promise you, it will all be revealed soon in the later chapters! Btw, Apollo is the new dangerous ability teacher! Can't tell you now but in the next chapter I will!

Again, I'm so sorry for not updating for a while! I just didn't know what to write and I'm just so busy! I'll see you guys later! Ciao~


End file.
